Love Grows: The Wedding
by danzcoach24
Summary: A one shot continuation of "Love Grows". Post canon. Ryan and Stacy's wedding day!


**Authors note: This is a one shot continuation of my story "Love Grows". I think you can read and understand this without having read that, but this will make more sense if you do. I need to make a shot out to LuxKen27. Her stories and her manifesto on the ship have been a HUGE inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anyone you recognize. Lucas is mine. **

* * *

><p>Stacy woke up in her childhood bedroom for the first time in years. As the first<p>

light of day crept thru her shades she grew concerned about her surroundings.

Why was she not in her home? Why wasn't Ryan holding her? As she tried to rub

the confusion from her mind her engagement ring scratched against her face and

she remembered. She was here because it was part of tradition. Ryan wasn't

allowed to see her until the time was right, until she was dressed in her custom

made Gucci dress with her dad on her arm. Renee and the other girls were going

to meet Stacy at her parents. They hair and makeup people had set up an exact

schedule for every one to get ready. Once done they would head over to

Rockefeller a Center and there at the end of a beautiful outdoor aisle she would

meet Ryan.

They had promised their parents they wouldn't get married right away...that

they would give everyone enough time to plan the wedding. But Ryan and Stacy

wanted an outdoor wedding and they didn't want to wait a year and a half to get

married. So here they were, less than 8 months after finally admitting their

feelings for one another, getting married. For everyone's huffs and puffs about

not having enough time to plan a proper wedding they had done it and now the day

was finally here.

Stacy was lost in thought until she heard a knock at her door.

"Stacy, baby. Are you up? The girls are here and we all need to start getting

ready."

"I'm up mom. I'll be out in a second."

Stacy stretched before throwing the covers off herself and swinging her kegs off

the bed. She knew it was going to be a long day but she couldn't wait. In a few

hours she would be Ryan's wife.

* * *

><p>Before Stacy knew it she was headed to the ceremony...her ceremony...their<p>

ceremony. To Stacy it felt like the car couldn't go fast enough. She was so very

excited. She knew the reception was going to be a blast. Lucas had insisted on

planning the entertainment and also on keeping it a surprise but Stacy trusted

him so she knew it was going to be amazing. Ryan and Stacy had fallen in love

with the space the minute they saw it. Stacy had been to 620 Loft & Garden for

a NYC Fashion Week cocktail party a few years back and she had always remembered

how amazing the views were. There is nothing more beautiful than Rockefeller

Center and the rooftop indoor and outdoor space provides an exceptional view of

it all. The ceremony was to be outside and the weather couldn't have been

better. Stacy could barely see a cloud in the sky as the sun shown thru the car

window. It was the perfect September day.

"Earth to Stacy. Hey sis you ok?"

"What? Of sorry Renee I was just..."

"Off in la la land picturing Ryan."

Stacy blushed at Robyn's words. Was she that obvious?

"It's ok Stacy. It's all so romantic. I remember thinking you and Ryan were so

cool when I was little. And Devon and I always thought you should be together."

"Oh God Connie. Do you remember how we used to try to come up with ways to get

them together?!"

"You did?! Like what?"

"Stacy we had full blown plans, like sending each of you secret admirer letters,

having you guys meet in a romantic spot, all sorts of stuff. But we never had

the guts to go through with any of them."

"Can you imagine if we had?! Maybe you and Ryan would've been together all of

this time and it would all be because of Devon and I!"

"Maybe you are right Connie but I wouldn't trade the last 8 months with Ryan for

anything. I really believe this is our time."

"And if Connie and Devon had gotten you together back then Ryan would gave never

written 'Love Grows'. And Devon wouldn't have met Lucas."

It was Devon's turn to blush. She and Lucas had gotten very close over the last

few months; Devon even spent the summer in LA. They were really happy and Devon

was even starting to get used to the paparazzi that followed them around.

Thankfully NY photogs were calmer and seemed to leave Devon alone when she

wasn't with Lucas.

"So Devon what do you know about the music at the wedding tonight? Lucas has

kept all if us in the dark. Even me and I am a college music professor, who

lives half way across the country! Who was I even going to tell?"

"Mickey! And then he would tell Rashaan. And Rashaan would tell my sister,

thus blowing the entire surprise!"

Gloria blushed. It was common knowledge that she and Mickey were still best

friends to this day. But she...they had...a secret. Over the summer she had

gone to Nashville to visit him and they had kissed and had started casually

dating. They had decided to keep that to themselves for now. They were very

unsure where they were going and didn't want to take any if the attention away

from Stacy and Ryan. Gloria just raised her hands up and huffed.

"Ok ok. Maybe I would have spilled."

"All I will tell you is that it's going to be amazing. Lucas has spent a lot of

time on making sure it's perfect. He really considers Ryan a brother and adores

you Stacy."

"He knows I love him too. He will always have a special place in my heart for

not just for recording 'Love Grows' but also for forcing me and Ryan to admit

our feelings for each other."

"Forced is definitely the word. I was beginning to think you two were never

going to see what the rest of us have always seen. I'm so happy for you sis."

"We all are"

"Thanks guys that means a lot. And I'm so happy I can share this day with all of

you."

As Stacy was speaking the car began to slow down and pull over.

"Looks like we are here."

"Let's go get married!"

* * *

><p>Stacy took one last look at herself in the mirror. She truly loved her dress. It<p>

was exactly what she and the designer had discussed. It was perfect in every way

and she couldn't wait for Ryan to see her.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in"

"Sweetheart...wow. Honey you look stunning."

"Thanks dad. You look dapper in your tux as well."

"Your mother has always said I clean up good."

They both laughed.

"It's time. Are you ready?"

"Dad I feel like I have waited for this day my entire life."

"Good because I couldn't pick a better man for you to marry than the one

standing at the end of that aisle right now."

Stacy's dad extended his arm to her and they headed out the door. As they came

around the corner Stacy could see the rows of their friends and all the

beautiful flowers and as the doors to the outside aisle opened Stacy could see

Ryan. The minute their eyes met Ryan sharply inhaled and then smiled. Stacy felt

her heart skip a beat. This was really happening. Stacy wanted to run towards

Ryan and kiss him but the light squeeze her dad gave her arm reminded her to

slow her pace.

"It's not a race sweetheart."

Stacy looked at her dad and smiled.

"I know. Just excited."

When they...finally...reached Ryan, Mike gave Stacy's hand to him and the

officiant asked...

"Who gives this women to this man?"

"Her mother and I do."

With that mike kissed Stacy on the cheek and sat down next to his wife.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and women in

marriage..."

Stacy could barely hear him she was mesmerized by Ryan. To be holding his hand

at the End of this aisle finally making them legally forever...it was almost

too much. Stacy couldn't help but tear up. Ryan saw a tear fell and lifted his

hand to wipe her check. Stacy leaned her face into his palm. It was simple

gestures like this that made Stacy love Ryan more and more everyday.

"Ryan and Stacy have decided to write their own vows. Ryan what would you like

to say to Stacy?"

Ryan turned to Stacy and took both of her hands in his.

"In a lot of ways I feel like I have been waiting for this day my whole life.

You asked me once when it was that I knew I had feelings for you. I told you

about my jealousy over one of your dates but looking back on it all now I

realize I don't really know when I fell in love with you. Was I 30 or 21 or 16

or 14? The best answer I can come up with is that deep down I have always loved

you. I think it's why I wanted into the band so badly, why I tried to act so

cool when we first met. I know it's why I was always so protective of you and

why your date to the dance made me so jealous. And it's also why pretty much

everyone in this room knew how I felt because I could never stop looking at you,

never liked being away from you. Stace you are my heart, always have been,

always will be and standing here with you today I am so proud that I will now be

able to call you myself your husband. I am so lucky that I get to be with my

first love, my only love, my always love for the rest of my life. And I promise

here today in front of our friends and family that I will spend every day

showing you just how amazing you are and how much I love you."

Stacy eyes welled with tears as he spoke and all around her she could hear her

friends and family tearing up as well. A quick glance over Ryan's shoulder

showed her that even Rashaan, Richie and Kenny were emotional as well.

"Stacy it's now your turn to speak."

"That was...amazing. I don't know if I can top that, you are the writer in

our family. But here goes. Ryan, my Ryan. You have been in my life for almost as

long as I can remember. In fact our first meeting is one of my favorite memories

of you. All brash and bravado but somehow I could see thru it, see the person

inside and i was immediately taken in. In awe of you and maybe a little in love

with you. I too don't know when I fell in love with you because I'm not sure

there was ever a time I wasn't. For years I wondered what it would be like to

date you, to kiss you, to be your girlfriend but nothing I ever imagined came

close to what these last 8 months have been like. I have never been happier,

never felt more loved. I never thought that a simple gesture like holding my

hand could make the whole world slow down and make a ruff day at work a distant

memory. You are so much more than my boyfriend, you are my best friend and I'm

so lucky that I get to spend my life with you. I can't wait to start our future

and I promise to love, honor and cherish you always."

Stacy had tried to not cry as she spoke but looking at Ryan, seeing the love in

his eyes, she couldn't help but she'd a few tears. But when she saw Ryan's eyes

well up too she nearly lost it. Stacy knew she was going to thank God every day

for Ryan, her Ryan.

The exchanging of rings went by in blur and soon after Stacy heard the officiant

say.

"I now province you husband and wife. Ryan, you may kiss your beautiful bride."

Stacy felt Ryan's hands leave hers and quickly wrap around her waist. Next thing

she knew he pulled her close and kissed her. They broke apart and before facing

the crowd, resisted their foreheads on each other. It was their first moment as

husband and wife and as they looked into each other's eyes all they could see

was love, love, love.

* * *

><p>The cocktail hour was spent mainly taking pictures and greeting guests. As the<p>

reception was about to start Ryan, Stacy, and the bridal party were ushered into

a hallway and lined up for their entrances.

"So Lucas really didn't tell you anything about the music tonight?"

"Nope."

"Well I know it's going to be good. I trust him."

"I just can't wait to dance with my beautiful wife."

"Wife. I like the sound of that husband"

Stacy felt her face light up with a smile. She couldn't remember ever being this

happy. They kissed and then Stacy her her bridal attendant say.

"Is everybody ready?"

Stacy and Ryan linked arms and faced the closed double doors of the reception

room. As the doors opened and the bridal party entered Stacy could hear the Kids

Inc theme song they used to sing for their big Saturday night concerts. How did

Lucas get that track? And the a he realized it wasn't a recording, it was live,

it was the new Kids incorporated singing live...at her wedding. Stacy looked

and Ryan and they both smiled...this was perfect.

The last ones to enter the room were Ryan and Stacy. As they did the chords of

the theme song ended and a new song began. Stacy recognized it immediately as

one of her favorite Belinda Carlisle songs. She looked at Ryan.

"You remembered?"

"Stace how could I ever forget the last song we ever sang on stage together?"

"So you did have some input in the music tonight?"

"Maybe just a little."

Stacy leaned in and gave Ryan a peck on the lips. As they parted an entered the

room to the applause of all of their friends and family the chorus kicked in.

_**Ooh, baby, do you know what that's worth?**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

_**They say in heaven love comes first**_

_**We'll make heaven a place on earth**_

_**Ooh heaven is a place on earth**_

* * *

><p>After Stacy danced with her dad and Ryan with his mom it was time for their<p>

first dance as a married couple. Stacy had only made one request of Lucas and

his music choices and it was this. They had to dance to "Love Grows". She wanted

to ask him to play Ryan's recorded version of it but Lucas had been so insistent

on all live music she just didn't have the heart. Plus he was a Grammy award

winning singer/songwriter and he wanted to perform at their wedding, who would

argue with that!

As Lucas strapped on his guitar and played the introductory chords Stacy was

brought back to Grammy night. When Lucas opened the show that night Stacy had no

idea what was ahead for her. How that one night would change everything. She

placed her head on Ryan's shoulder as they swayed to the music. Then as the words

began she felt Ryan's chest vibrate and instead of Lucas' voice she heard Ryan's.

Stacy looked up at her husband and realized that he had somehow put on one if

those headset mics and it was him singing their song. Ryan smiled at her as he

sang. Stacy smiled back, looked over at Lucas and said mouthed thank you. Lucas

nodded in acknowledgement and continued to play his guitar.

When the song ended Ryan took off the headset leaned into Stacy's ear and

whispered.

"I love you"

Lucas invited all the guests to join the couple on the dance floor and the next

hour flew by as people danced, ate, and laughed.

* * *

><p><em>Clank, clank, clank<em>

"Can I have your attention, please. Renee and I would like to say a few words

about our bride and groom."

The assembled crowd returned to their seats and turned their attention to

Rashaan and Renee up on the stage.

"I want to start off by saying congratulations to my sister and her new husband.

It may have taken you guys a while to get here but when you finally got it

together you sure did get it right. To Stacy, my beautiful sister, I am so happy

for you. I have never seen you happier. And to Ryan, my new brother, thank you

for loving my sister so completely but never forget ill clobber you if you hurt

her."

Everyone laughed as they raised their glasses and cheered to newly married

couple. Rashaan then step up to the mic.

"Stacy and Ryan. Ryan and Stacy. It seems like it's always been the two of you.

Whether it's was duets on stage or just when we were hanging out in he dressing

room you guys always seemed to be near each other. When I sat down to write my

best man speech I tried to think of the one, the best, memory I have of the two of

you. But my one became a list too long to read here tonight so I came up with

the next best thing. With the help of Riley I put together a video compilations

of some of your greatest hits. And let me tell you all Riley has a treasure

trove of old videos and it took a very long time for us to do this. But we love

you so much it was worth it. So without further ado..."

Rashaan motioned his arm towards the large video screen set up on the wall as

Riley turned down the lights. The video began. Ryan and Stacy couldn't help but

laugh as the screen opened with Ryan in his leather jacket and Stacy in horrible

yellow pants but when Ryan started singing "Sussudio" and dancing the whole room

erupted in laughter. Ryan leaned over and whispered to Stacy.

"Oh God. I knew I was not a good dancer but what the hell am I doing?"

"I think after a while you stopped trying to dance all together."

"Good thing."

Next up was "Call Me". Ryan was still doing his version of dancing in the clip.

"Ryan we were so cute. Look how little we are. I think this is the first time we

did our 'alternating lean' move."

"Why did no one tell me how bad a dancer I was?!"

"You weren't in the band because you could dance."

"Obviously not!"

The video skipped ahead a few years and next up was Ryan and Stacy singing "Lets

Go."

"Oh there is the lean again."

"Look how beautiful you are. You really did have something special on stage

Stace."

"We made a good team."

"We still do."

Next Stacy emerged from the back of the stage with the dancer as the beginning

chords of "So Emotional" played.

"Oh no. Why did I try to keep up with the dancers?!"

"You look amazing Stace and besides no one is paying attention to you dance.

Listen to you. This is Whitney you are covering and you sound amazing!"

Stacy leaned in and kissed her husband.

"And here is what everyone was talking about. Could we get any closer to each

other on stage?"

"Haha. I never even realized I leaned into you so much. How did you keep playing

the guitar with me so close?"

"I wouldn't have minded if I had to stop. I loved having you that close."

During "Stop In The Name Of Love" Stacy couldn't help but blush.

"I'm looking at you like a love sick puppy. How embarrassing!"

"I think it's cute."

It was only worse when "La Bamba" came on.

"I'm literally on you back! No wonder every knew I liked you."

The video switched to the next performance of "Never Gonna Give You Up" and it

was Ryan's turn to blush.

"As cheesy as this performance is it's the first time I ever held your hand

Stace."

The last performance was and will always be Ryan's and Stacy's favorite. "Say

You Will" was originally sung as a solo but the group had made it into a trio.

Only problem was Ryan only had eyes for Stacy so the whole story of choosing

between she and Devon was lost.

"Did you see how I just looked you up and down?! I had no idea I was that bad

at hiding my feelings!"

"Well once again I was giving you googley eyes so I wasn't any better."

When the video ended Rashaan walked back to the mic.

"Really guys? Neither of you had any idea? I think that video proved it was

blatantly obvious. And we didn't even include every clip we found of the two of

you basically snuggling on stage! But I guess in the end it all worked out.

Congratulations to both of you! Cheers!"

Stacy and Ryan's friends and family all raised their glasses and cheered the

happy couple. Lucas walked back up to the mic.

"This next song is actually brand new. Ryan and I have been working on it for a

while, knowing that today would be the perfect day to debut it. Now I could only

get Ryan to agree to sing one song this evening, and their first dance seemed

appropriate for that but he did agree to play guitar for this one. So Ryan if

you would please join me up here. The song is titled 'Love Always'."

Ryan kissed Stacy on the cheek as she looked at him quizzically.

As the new song went on and Stacy listened to the words she realized it was a

sequel to "Love Grows". It was about she and Ryan now. How they finally admitted

their feelings and had started to make a life together. Her eyes welled with

tears for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. The song was every bit

as beautiful and haunting as it's predecessor. It would be another hit. But more

importantly it would be yet another reminder of the love she and Ryan shared. As

she looked at him on stage, strumming his guitar she was brought back to when

they were children. She didn't know it then but the owe she felt that first day

she met was the go beginning s of a love that had followed her thru her entire

life thus far. A love that would forever grow. A love that would last always.


End file.
